Would you like cheese with your whine?
by faii-chan
Summary: Haruhi has a really bad day which the Host Club makes worse. She shouts and screams and throws a tantrum before storming away home. Which host is it that goes to her home and kisses her to prove their love? HaruhixKyouya. Read and review please!


_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review._

**Would you like cheese with your whine?**

Haruhi Fujioka, Ouran High's scholarship student, was not having a good day. Normally, she was a composed student that could over come a bad day but this time was different. She wouldn't care if she was hurt or ill, she'd go to school with a smile just to get the work done. She'd go to host club and entertain her customers and serve tea and commoners coffee, also with a smile. Everybody knew her because she'd always do service with a smile. But, the 2nd of March would always be a memorable day as this was the day that Haruhi Fujioka went off the deep end and scared even the most hated demon in all of Japan; Kyouya Ohtori.

Her morning did not start very well; she woke up late due to her alarm being stolen by the neighbour's cat and tossed out the window. Once she got in the shower; her regular shampoo ran out making her use the shampoo that Tamaki had gotten her for her birthday. She went through the day smelling of a mixture of strawberries, mango and oranges.

To make matters worse, she found her clothes on the floor crumpled, stained and ripped also by the neighbour's cat. Once she had located her spare uniform and had ironed it and put it on she was already running late. She had to skip breakfast but she still had to make some for her father. In the kitchen, she burnt her hand on the cooker before setting fire to the food in general. She ran out of the door smelling of a weird mixture of fruit and smoke.

Running to the train station, she realised that she was late to a before school host club meeting. To add to that, when she reached the train station she found that she had missed the only train that was running until after school. She opted for running to school instead but that just made her day even worse as it began to rain; heavily.

She was splashed by cars and was nearly hit by a truck and by the time she had gotten to school, she had already missed half an hour of her first lesson. She quickly went to the third music room to change in to another spare uniform seeing as the one she was wearing was wet and muddy. Once she was changed, she ran to her next period where she met up with Hikaru and Kaoru who immediately began their mischief making.

The school day was no better than her morning; her lessons consisted of the twins annoying her to no end, note-taking that the twins doodled on and girls in her class asking why 'he' smelt of fruit and smoke. By lunch she was furious, but the twins payed no heed and continued to annoy her. They dragged her to the cafeteria where she sat with her bento with the other hosts. To make matters worse for her; the twins poked and stole bits of her food, Tamaki yelled about the unfairness of everything, Honey-Senpai asked continuously about her food and Kyouya raised her debt by a tenth when the twins dropped a piece of ginger from her bento in his food.

She'd had enough and stood up, slamming her hands on the table and stalking away. The last two periods she spent with her head bent over her books and her hand scribbling away furiously. As soon as the bell rang she put all her belongings away with a sigh and stalked to the third music room for host club. The twins finally got the gist of it all and stayed at least twenty paces behind her at all times. Everyone in the hallways kept back and didn't question her as her aura was one of the devil.

As soon as she walked in the third music room, she was almost squished to death by Tamaki who had her in one of his famous death grips. Using all her strength she pushed his arms away and stalked to the back room to put her bag down. Honey-Senpai came over to her once she returned and begged her to eat cake with him.

The host club was not open on that day because they had to plan the cosplays for the next week. She refused to eat cake with the senior and he immediately began to cry. She walked past him without a care and ignored the glare she was getting from Mori-Senpai as he tried to comfort his cousin.

"Haruhi, my precious daughter! What is the matter with you? Come and tell your daddy!" Tamaki said obnoxiously. She walked straight past him as well so as usual he went to the corner to pout and draw squiggly lines on the polished floor.

"Ha-ru-hi-Chan! Come play with us, our toy!" the twins sang together. She walked past them too and left them to stare after her.  
"Haruhi, I am raising your debt by another tenth for disrupting this meeting!" Kyouya sneered at her.

She began to shake with fury and Tamaki, being the idiot he is, thought she was shivering so he went to get her some tea. He bought the tea tray out but was not watching where he was going so he lost his balance on a banana skin and lost his hold on the tray. The tray flew in the air; spilling all of the tea in the teapot over Haruhi. Not only did it scold her; it also fuelled her anger. She stood and her body trembled with ferociousness.

" That is it! I've had enough! You are all pathetic and I wish I didn't break that fricking vase! Then I wouldn't have met any of you!" she began with her voice reaching a volume that seemed impossible for some one her size, turning to Tamaki she carried on, "You are a stupid idiot that makes me wonder if you really are a 2nd year in this school! You're not my Father, I'm not your daughter so give it up already! If you don't, I'm not going to be your friend either!"

Tamaki cowered behind Mori and looked up at Haruhi with tears glistening in his eyes. She rounded on the twins next, "And you two! I've had it! Can't you leave me alone! I hate you both; I only come to school to learn. I am not your toy and I never will be! I thought I was your friend, never have I ever been treated like that before. If I were you, I'd cut it out otherwise you'll find your arms and legs aren't in the right places!"

The twins also took to hiding behind Mori-Senpai but instead of looking at Haruhi they turned away from her in fear. Feelin that she was on a roll she looked at Mori-Senpai, who had Tamaki and the twins behind him, and Honey-Senpai, who was close to tears and sitting on Mori-Senpai's shoulders.

She screamed at them, " I've had enough of you two as well! Honey-Senpai, act your age! You're supposed to be a stupid senior! And when I don' t cake, I don't want cake! Take a hint and leave me alone! And you Mori-Senpai! When I don't want cake, and I say no to that child on your shoulders, don't glare at me cos that is just as childish!" Honey-Senpai looked at her and nodded while Mori looked at her solemnly.

"Now Haruhi, look here. You can't yell at them all like that, you have no right to. I am doubling your debt for shouting like that." Kyouya said calmly to her.

"Now for you, you fricking Ohtori! I hate you, your guts and everything associated with you! Want me to tell you why? I'll tell you why! You are annoying, you increase my debt when it wasn't my fault and I'm not going to take it. If you want money, then go earn it with some dignity like we do, don't scam people for it! Especially me!" she started.

"Why especially you?" he asked although he did look slightly uncomfortable with her accusations.  
"Why especially me? You dare ask that! I thought you were my friend and now you're just proving that none of you are my friend because none of you think about what I want or whether I want yo do something or not! I don't have the money you want, I am already in debt at home, I don't need to be in debt at school too! Also, you don't scare me! You can't bring out your little evil aura every time I don't want to do something!

Oh and if you're gonna call your private police, be my guest! Bring em on, they don't scare me. In fact if you act like a self-centred, money grabbing, evil headed, work obsessed brat of a bastard ever again, your private police are gonna find bits and pieces of you around the world in places that are unimaginable. Now, I'm going to go home and if any of you have a problem with that then please feel free to tell me!" she screamed at him before poking him in the chest so hard that he fell backwards and on to his bum. She looked around at all of them as if daring them to oppose her but when no one said anything she nodded her head and dragged her soaked feet to the back room to collect her bag.

When she returned she saw the entire host sitting with their heads huddled together and whispering. The only host that she found missing was Kyouya. 'Probably gone to lick his wounds,' she thought evilly. She walked home as she had missed her train once again and once she got home she found that her father wasn't back yet. She sighed and went to the bathroom after grabbing some underwear and a dress from her room. In the bathroom, she undressed and stepped under the spray of the shower and let the hot water calm her nerves.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have yelled at them like that but they deserve it. Annoy me on the worst day I have ever had." She said to herself. Once she had filled the tub with hot water, she let herself sink in it after pouring in her favourite bubble bath. She lay back and closed her eyes, breathing gently as the water soothed her aching muscles. She didn't hear the front door open or the bathroom door for that matter. When she was finished she got up out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her lithe body. She drained the tub and dried herself off before putting on her underwear.

Then, she felt strong arms wrap around her body under her bust and pull her back against a muscular chest. She opened her mouth to scream but was turned around quickly and stopped by a pair of lips on her own. She closed her eyes and melted in to the kiss when the guy pulled back and she was finally able to see who had trespassed in to her house.

There in front of her was Kyouya Ohtori, the person that she had screamed at the most. He smirked at her before looking her over making her blush and quickly put the dress that she had grabbed on. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and in to her own room. Once there he kissed her again except this time he kissed her hungrily and with passion. Once he had finished he let go of her but kept a hand on her waist.

"Kyouya-Sen..." she started breathily.  
"Just Kyouya, no senpai. Just Kyouya!" he told her. She nodded and then looked up at him and noticed that his glasses weren't present. She gave him a questioning look before pulling him closer to her. She liked the warmth that radiated off him, it made her feel safe and comforted.  
"If you're wondering why I kissed you then I'll tell you. The first time was an apology for the way I've been acting, I knew you were having a bad day and I realised now that we all just made it worse. That was an apology from me not them though.

They still have to apologize. The second was because I want you to be mine, Haruhi. Will you go out with me?" he explained to the confused girl. She looked in to his eyes, seeing the sincerity and love and nodded, "I'll go out with you and I accept the apology. You want me to be yours?"  
"If you'll have me." He smirked before leaning in to kiss her once again.

The next day at school, Haruhi had a good day. She ignored all the hosts except for Kyouya. Kyouya payed off her original debt and her secret was revealed that way they could go out without the school thinking they were gay. Haruhi was forced to don the female school uniform but was still allowed to be a part of the host club.

She hosted guys instead of girls but some girls just went to her to talk about girl stuff. She acted caring and compassionate to her boyfriend but still ignored the other hosts. After host club, they all came to her with apologies that made her laugh so hard that she just had to forgive them. So, in the end they were all happy. Well, except for Tamaki and Hikaru who did not like the fact that Haruhi was going out with Kyouya but that's for another story!

_A/N: Please review! _


End file.
